supernatural_diariesfandomcom-20200215-history
How To Add Your Character.
If you're on this page, You've run into the confusion of getting your character page to work correctly. I've made this quick tutorial to help you. Creating The Page Step 1 1.1 On the top of any page on this wikia (besides editing pages) you'll see these two bottons on the top right. To get started, click on "Contribute" and select "Add A page". 1.2 You'll then see a box pop up on you screen. Simply Select "Blank Page" and enter your character's name (First and Last) as the page title. 1.3 You'll then be brought to a new page where you can begin to edit and create your character's page. Hint: Stay in visual mode until you familiarize yourself with wikia's coding. Step 2 2.1 First thing you'll probably want to do is add the spiffy Character box that hangs out on the right side of the page for Character pages. It's hold the basic information, along with a picture of your character. To do this, look on the right of your editing page and scroll down until you see the "Templates" tab. You may need to click on it for it to display its options. Click on "Add other templates". 2.2 A box will appear on your screen in which you can either chose a template listed, or search for one. If it's not showing up on the list of frequently used, type in "General Character" into the search box. It's more than likely that before you finish typing, the search bar will offer you "Template:General Character". Click that, then "Insert" on the right. 2.3 Now the character template box will pop on your screen. From here it's straight forward, enter the information in the input boxes on the left. For your image, you will need to upload your picture to this wikia before you can add it to the box. Simply open another tab of this wikia and upload it. Once it's uploaded, come back to your character's editting page and under image, type; image:FILENAME.EXT|300px surround by two brackets on either side. ( [ and ] ) It should look like: [.300px.] but without the periods between the brackets. (Wikia keeps converting this to a template if I take them out (ง'̀-'́)ง ) FILENAME will be what your picture's file name is, and EXT will be the extention, or type of image it is. such as; png, gif, jpg. Once you have everything filled out, you can click the preview button and the preview on the right will update with the information you entered. If it looks good, go ahead and hit "OK" below the preview. 2.4 Now you should be able to see a little green puzzle piece in the text field of your editing page. That is the template icon, showing you that there is a template on your page. Hover your cursor over it and it will generate a preview of the template, as well as give you the option to edit or delete it. Step 3 3.1 Now you can start to add your Character's other information and biography. To make headers that also work as Content links, use the paragraph format option on the top middle of your editing tool bar. Heading 2 will create a large lettered header and also be a main content link. (IE: 3) Heading 3 will create a smaller lettered header and be a sub content link. (IE: 3.1) Heading 4 will create an even smaller lettered header (normal font size) and be a second-sub content link (IE: 3.1.1) Heading 5 will create an even smaller header and be a third-sub content link. (IE: 3.1.1.1) Step 4 4.1 When you've finished typing up all your information. It would then be a good time to make sure you have your Character's categories entered, so they'll be listed on category pages. Look on the right and find the Categories tab (you may to click on it). Adding Categories is easy, you just type in the category and hit Enter on your keyboard, the category you just typed will automatically move down into the list. Enter as many and all that apply to your character. (one by one) Some valid Categories are; *Characters *Hunters *Humans *Vampires *Witches *Werewolves *Ghosts *Angels *Archangels *Demons *Hybrids If your's isn't listed here, just type it in anyway, make sure it's the plural form. Step 5 5.1 When you're all finished, it's time to either preview your page, or publish it. You can add other features to your page, but they aren't mandatory. You may also add a summary of your editing if you wish. Category:How to